My Intermission
by obliviousblitz
Summary: This is a story of love, struggle and fame. Join the boys in their journey as they cope up with the high life of LA as they keep their friendships and romances intact. Kames/Cargan
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first ff on here. I've been a lurker for quite some time now and for some odd reason i decided to make and account a year back but never really got to upload any stories until now. Lol. I do hope you guys enjoy this story I written.**

**Please don't forget to send a review! I would love to hear what you guys have to say about this Story. :)**

* * *

"Have you ever thought of what I felt James?!" Kendall asked fighting of the tears threatening to fall from his already clouded eyes.

"Have you ever thought that I may not want this anymore?!" Kendall continued as he held his gaze on James. Kendall eyed James distastefully as James stood in front of him with his gaze fixed on the floor.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurts when I see you with her?" Kendall shouted, his hands shaking in anger.

"We talked about this Kendall, Ashley is nothing to me except a-" James was stopped by a snort from Kendall who was now enraged.

"Except a what James? A what?" Kendall asked as he crossed his arms.

"She's just a FRIEND Kendall! For fuck's sake! You have to believe me- you'll always be the only one," James said pleading with his eyes.

Kendall let his arms fall to his sides in defeat as James brought him to an embrace. He could never say no to James, he was so in love with him that sometimes, it was too much.

"Sorry," Kendall murmured as he buried his face on James' chest.

"It's alright boo- I love you," James whispered as he held Kendall tighter.

* * *

Life has had its ups and downs. Right now i think i'm on the up side- living in L.A., performing with my best friends on stage, having mom and katie around and having James Diamond as a boyfriend.

Hi there, my name's Kendall Knight and here's my story.

* * *

_Big time rush! Big time rush! Big time rush!_ I heard the crowd scream when we left the stage. It was another amazing show and as we settled in the pickup van I couldn't help but smile at the fact that we were indeed getting famous.

My trail of thought was interrupted by an arm that wrapped around me.

"What's the smile for? Found a girlfriend out there?" James joked though I felt the fit of jealousy that wrapped around the word 'girlfriend.'

"What if I said yes?" I smirked at him. It amused me that although I was obviously joking, James would still go all territorial on me.

"Who? Tell me. I'll make her regret ever looking at you," James whispered in my ear as Logan and Carlos started fighting about corndogs and cupcakes AGAIN.

Oh, Logan and Carlos are my two best friends aside from James and all four of us together form the band called "Big Time Rush."

"Who is it Ken-doll? Who's the lucky girl?" James whispered again as he placed a hand on my thigh.

"I was just joking James," I finally reply breaking my gaze from Logan and Carlos.

"Prove it," James teased as he got closer to my face. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss which I felt like Logan saw- actually every time James and I would kiss and Logan's in proximity he'd instantly notice and he'll be like "the paparazzi might see!" or "wait 'till we get home," and when we do get home he'd just grunt or murmur "get a room." I honestly have no idea what was up with Logan these days, I tried reaching out to him but he'd completely shut me out. I tried asking Carlos about it but because he's a bucket load of sunshine, love and optimism he was surprised that Logan and I were arguing which wasn't true at all.

I decided not to tell Carlos things like that anymore because first, he's oblivious to it and second, he tends to try and fix things himself like tying Logan and me together or locking us up in the Palm Woods rooftop which infuriated James quite a bit.

I found it odd that everything I did which involved touching James in a certain way bothered Logan so much. Heck, even at hockey practice when James accidentally shoved me to the wall- I could have sworn Logan had a fit when he excused himself dragging a confused Carlos with him.

I slowly turned my gaze on Logan who was back to arguing with Carlos about only heaven knows what. Honestly, since we got to L.A. he's started keeping things from me which wasn't normal. I mean, back in Minnesota we were buds and James was often the one pulling antics with Carlos- well, back then James and I weren't together yet so maybe that's the reason why he's keeping his distance from me now or so i assumed.

"Babe, you alright?" James asked as I blinked averting my gaze from Logan.

"Yeah- I'm fine," I assured him as he placed his arm around me and kissed me on the cheek before he plugged on his earphones and closed his eyes shut.

It had been a long day with a lot of autograph signings, appearances and a concert in Tampa but it was really fun and humbling for me being able to give back to our fans.

I checked my watch and it was already midnight as we continued our travel to the next location of our Big Time Tour. I squinted at the people who sat in front of me. Gustavo was sitting beside the driver in case he needed directions but Gustavo was useless when it came to that, I knew because I've experienced it firsthand. It was always Kelly pulling the strings on everything and I have to applaud at how good of an assistant she is because the only thing Gustavo could do well was write songs- that was pretty much it. I often wondered how Kelly had been working with Gustavo for years but I don't think I'll ever learn the answer to that even if I tried.

I saw Carlos snuggle beside Logan who shifted but didn't move away from Carlos as he dropped his helmet to the floor.

I smiled at the scene I was witnessing thinking of how a much of a good couple Carlos and Logan would make but right now I think they were still sort of homophobic since James and I confessed that we were dating, especially Logan who had some sort of a meltdown. When we brought him to 2J, I was surprised when Carlos told me that he supported me and James all the way, it made me glad that even though Carlos was the most child-like amongst us, he has this deeper and wiser side which got us away from trouble more than once in the past- surprising but true.

I looked outside the window and admired the view of the night sky as James snuggled against me.

"Kendall..." he murmured as he put his other arm across my chest pulling me to an embrace.

My beanie slipped off my head when James pulled me closer- I was pretty sure he was asleep because he wouldn't be able to pull something off like this so easily without even a hint of a grin. I rested my head on James' chest and listened to his steady heartbeat as I waited for sleep to slowly consume me.

* * *

"WAKE UP DOGS!" Gustavo shouted as he pressed an air horn a few times which got me up almost instantly. It was already morning as I squinted, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the light of the day.

I saw that I was still securely wrapped by James' arms as he continued to snooze away which annoyed Gustavo mainly because it caused a lot of delays for pretty much everything- not only was James a heavy sleeper but was also really slow at getting ready for shows. Gustavo often blamed the cuda and would always threaten to take them away but James would merely shrug and tell Gustavo in quote "How can I woo fan girls and sell your records if I don't stay pretty?" which would always Gustavo up about the cuda.

Gustavo again tries to wake James up with the air horn but for some odd reason he still wouldn't budge. I could've sworn Gustavo was going to explode if Kelly didn't jump in and calm him down.

"Kendall, could you please wake James up?" Kelly asked me with a smile as she brought Gustavo in the hotel lobby throwing us keys to our hotel rooms.

I was amused by Gustavo and Kelly's retreating forms and so were Logan and Carlos who were awake but were still as deprived of sleep as I was.

"You two get to your room- waking up James could take a while," I mused as I looked at their weary faces.

"Are you sure? We could wait for you guys," Logan insisted not making any move to leave.

Carlos groaned and pulled on Logan's arm and practically dragged the other man in the hotel with both their bags slung on his back.

"Carlos! No! Let go!" Logan struggled from Carlos' tight grasp but he wasn't his regular bubbly self so I could only watch their slowly retreating forms mimicking Gustavo and Kelly though it wasn't as funny.

From afar, I could still see Logan trying to break free from Carlos' tight grip but he was too strong. What really surprised me about it was that Carlos forgot to bring his helmet along with him which Logan grabbed before Carlos started dragging him to the hotel. He wasn't wearing his big toothy grin either which was really rare not only to the public eye but to us as well- if Carlos was like this, it often meant that he was in the most bitterest of moods and anyone who would cross his path would suffer.

We experienced Carlos' fury first hand when we were kids. It was one hot summer day and Carlos went to our headquarters- tree house carrying news about school. We were in the middle of playing Super Mario when Carlos climbed in and was telling us something which was really important but we shoved him off and continued playing. Knowing Carlos, he wouldn't give up so he kept blocking the TV screen which annoyed all three of us so out of frustration; Logan chucked Carlos' helmet out the window and told him to fuck off. That really took all three of us off guard because Logan wasn't the kind of person to tell someone to just fuck off and throw a person's most prized possession out the window. I remember Carlos' rampage back then and how big Logan's black eye was while all James and I could do was watch.

Since then, Carlos has always had this love-hate thing going on with Logan which is why back then, James agreed to bunk with Carlos while I bunk with Logan to keep the peace I mean, we wouldn't want that happening again but man, did times sure change after this band thing started.

I chuckled at reminiscing our childhood and how crazy it all was back then. I continued staring at the hotel doors long after Logan and Carlos disappeared through them. I avert my gaze to the sleeping man shifting beside me and I bit my lip at how utterly beautiful he is.

James always did look good- from his silky brown locks to his luscious golden skin and oh, don't even get me started on how soft and sweet his lips are crushed to mine- My thoughts were interrupted by James placing his arms tighter around my waist and sighed as he rested his head on my lap.

I held a hand to my mouth because I felt that I could've been drooling and I hated the fact that we might be stuck here all day if I continued staring at James because if there was a possibility for a human being to sleep forever, James probably would.

I took one last look at James' sleeping form before I broke free from his arms and began shaking his shoulders to wake him up.

"James? Wake up," I said lazily as I plugged off his earphones which probably pissed him off a lot because he practically yanked them from me and stuffed it inside his pockets.

"Let's go dude or Gustavo might throw a fit again," I mused as I opened the van door and stepped outside.

We rode a rental van because the tour bus was having problems but it will be back here later tonight to bring us back to L.A. according to Gustavo but I don't really mind riding in a van, it actually makes me miss the times when my mom would bring us to the Hockey state tournaments we competed in when we were kids.

"Man, I miss Hockey," I smiled as I opened the back of the van to get my duffle bag along with James' which was a lot heavier than mine because of all the cuda products I assumed.

"What did you say?" James yawned as he slammed the passenger door and approached me.

"I said I missed Hockey," I replied throwing him his duffle bag which he lazily slung on one arm.

"Same here," he yawned again as he stared at his reflection on the glass.

I closed the back of the van and left the keys to the driver who already had a cup of coffee in hand. Did it really take that long to wake James up? I asked myself as we walked to the hotel.

When we got in the hotel James slung his arm around me which I instantly shoved off. I was fully aware that fans and media would possibly be checked in to this hotel as well and i wouldn't want them having any ideas about us being together or anything like that. I loved James, but we both agreed to keep it a secret and it will stay that way.

"James!" I hissed as we stepped in one of the elevators.

"What?" he asked amused.

"Someone might see us!" I whispered as the only other passenger got off the third floor.

"Yeah so?" James asked loudly with arms crossed obviously mocking me.

"Paparazzi might see us?" I said having no other idea besides that.

"What? Seriously Kendall, youbeginning to sound like Logan," he snorted as the elevators opened to the 12th floor where were welcomed by Carlos and Logan fighting over something and practically jumping on us when we got off the elevator.

"Woah, what's happening here?" I asked as I took a step back missing Carlos and Logan by mere inches and were now staring at each other grudgingly.

"Yeah, you almost messed up my hair!" James complained which I couldn't help but smile to.

"LOGAN- won't give my HELMET back!" a not-so-Carlos replied quite infuriated.

"Well you should've thought about that when you PRACTICALLY DRAGGED ME UP HERE WHEN I DIDN'T WANT TO!" Logan spat back ready to attack.

"STOP!" I shouted grabbing Logan by his shirt and James doing the same with Carlos.

"James," I asked looking at him.

"What? Oh no, don't tell me-" James replied letting go of Carlos who stood beside him with arms crossed.

"We don't have a choice- these two won't stop," I sighed as I let go of Logan who stood behind me.

"Babe, at least just for tonight?" I asked as I placed a hand on his shoulder obviously disappointed but what else could we do? We couldn't let Carlos and Logan wreck their hotel room and kill each other could we?

"Alright," James sighed as he rubbed the nape of his back.

"Here, you two take our room- I'll stay with Logan," I handed James the keys to our room and forced a small smile.

"I'll get Carlos' stuff later," James said as he readjusted his duffle bag.

"Alright then- see you tom-" I smiled as I turned around only to be spun back around again.

"What?" I smiled as James crashed his lips to mine. The kiss was short and quite chaste, I could only sigh when he pulled back and smiled his big perfect smile. I thought I could melt at that moment when Logan started tugging on the back of my shirt.

I turned around and was met with Carlos' duffle bag flying on my face.

"There, you don't have to come get Carlos' bag anymore James," Logan said indifferently as he waited behind us with arms crossed eyeing Carlos who was doing the same with his tongue sticking out in mockery.

"Well, see you tomorrow then?" James asked still smiling at me.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," I said smiling back at him as I stared at his beautiful hazel eyes. I think it was more than a few seconds that we stared at each other like that but it seemed so right and I couldn't-

"James, if you don't get in here in the next 10 seconds your sleeping out here," Carlos said icily which broke my gaze from James.

"We better get to our rooms," I murmured as I turned around to see Logan waiting by the open door of our hotel room. I was about to enter when-

"Kendall!" James shouted.

"What?" I turned around to see him peering through the half-open door.

"I love you," he smiled. I felt my cheeks grow red because of the fact that people might've heard him or maybe it was because he proudly announced his love for me in a hallway that was being monitored by cameras- whichever I didn't know-

"I love you too," I smiled back before I closed the door.

At that moment, all i knew was that I loved James Diamond and things are going to stay that way... or so i hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is for the roleplayer who used to play 'James Diamond' on our RP group.

Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please drop off a review. :)

* * *

It's been another few hours of shouting and fighting in our carpool as Logan and Carlos continued arguing about pretty much everything.

Honestly, it seemed to have gotten worse after last night's quarrel. It surprised me how these two could even argue when we've been stuck in rehearsals all day long.

"You ass!" Logan screamed hitting Carlos hard on his chest.

"That all you got nerd?!" Carlos teased as he threw punches at Logan.

I couldn't help but take in a deep breath as I avert my gaze out the window at passing city lights. I kept my thoughts clear as I plugged on my earphones to play some rock to drown the irritating noise that was getting even louder as it continued.

"What are you thinking about?" James asked beside me as he slid an arm around my waist.

"Nothing," I nudged my head plugging my earphones off.

"You sure? You seem a bit anxious," he said whispering in my ear as he placed butterfly kisses to my neck.

"Yeah, i'm fine..." I smiled taking hold of James' chin as I gave him a kiss.

James smiled back pulling me to his chest as he looked out the window as well.

There were no exchange of words as we waited for the carpool to drop us off at the venue where we'd be having the last concert of the World Tour. I pondered on the memories we had and to all the places we've gone to. I considered myself lucky because not everyone has ever had such an opportunity given to them on a silver platter. Truth, I might not have been a big fan of being a star at first but I found myself loving it because of the fans, the life and of course, the music.

I looked ahead as I saw the very long line of people from the stadium. Even with the windows rolled up, I could clearly hear their excited screams and laughter.

A sigh escaped my mouth as I felt James' arm around me tighten which made me avert my gaze to him.

"You ready babe?" He smiled giving me one last kiss before the doors of the carpool opened revealing prickly bright lights and the screaming of a thousand rushers.

* * *

When we got backstage, there was total havoc with technicians and stage assistants running around with their note boards clung on their chests as they rechecked everything from the microphones to the pyro effects to the stage designs to the trampoline.

The screams of the fans in the arena continuously rung in my ears as the costume department dragged all four of us to the dressing rooms.

"5 minutes 'till showtime!" One of the technicians screamed as I got into my costume pinning my microphone to my ear.

The sensation of butterflies in my stomach started which would always make me jittery and panicky because I was never the expert in calming my nerves especially during these concerts. It's like no matter how long or how many times I do this, it'll always start with sweaty shaky palms.

"You nervous again," James whispered in my ear wrapping his arms around me as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Yeah," I managed to sigh as I glanced at him then at the crack of the curtain revealing hundreds and thousands of fans.

"It'll be fine- promise," he assured me as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I smiled still looking at the crowd placing a hand over James'. For some reason James' presence calmed me long before we got together. I'd remember him placing a hand on my shoulder during our hockey tournaments telling me how good i'd be and how easy I could kick the opposing team's butt.

"One minute people! Places!" I heard Kelly shout which made me give out a raspy sigh.

"It'll be fine babe- promise," James looked at me reassuringly as he gave me a quick kiss. I felt at ease looking at him as I realized that I didn't have my earplugs on.

"My earplugs!" I screamed panicking as I ran to the dressing room to get it not waiting for a reply from James.

I rummaged through the things that were in the table only to find my search to be futile. I was getting more anxious by the second when I headed the countdown start as I continued searching for my spiderman earplugs.

"Looking for these?" I heard someone say as I turned around to see Logan holding my earplugs up to me.

"Yeah, thanks!" I sighed in relief as i plugged them on.

"You're welcome and uhm... Kendall?" Logan asked with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Yes Logan?" I asked still looking at him.

"Good luck out there," he smiled handing me a white rose.

I stared wide eyed at the rose but took it smiling at him muttering 'thanks' as I placed the rose on my dressing room table running on stage.

I gave James a quick kiss as I got on stage and surprisingly he didn't grab me still or even respond to my kiss. It worried me because as I took my place he didn't even take a chance to look at me.

"5... 4... 3..."

Something was off about that action. It was either James was mad or really nervous about something.

"2..."

I had to find out what was bothering him but it had to wait 'till after the show.

"1..."

* * *

As always, the concert was exhausting but the difference about this one was we got to hang out a bit backstage to celebrate. There was still this pang of anxiety in my chest as I took a beer in one of the coolers and scanned the room for James.

I opened the can of beer with a fizz and took a swig turning around to see James looking icily at me.

"We need to talk," James said urgently as he walked to the far end of the room.

I followed him unsure of what to expect. I felt my heart quench in my chest as James dragged me inside the dressing room closing the door shut.

"James, what wrong? You've been acting really mmmpfffff!" James' lips attacked mine roughly as he pinned me to the wall.

I felt my eyes flutter close as James towered in front of me. His big and strong arms wrapped around me as he continued to devour my mouth. My lack of breath was getting the better of me as I forced to break the kiss not long before my back hit the concrete wall.

I took in long steady breaths as I had my gaze fixed on James, his eyes dilated with lust as he started ripping my shirt off.

"J-james..." I whined wanting to push him away but not really having the will power to do so.

I was shut up by James roughly pulling on my hair staring at me with angry hazel eyes.

"You are MINE," he hissed his other hand steady on my waist.

"Of course," I replied placing a hand on his cheek which he swatted away in frustration. The gesture kind of hurt me because James never did that or generally something like this before.

"You don't get it- LOGAN is not allowed to touch you, got it?" James' grip on my hip tightened as he kept his gaze on me.

"I- I don't-" I stuttered but was cut off by his steady gaze.

"I saw him give you this," James hissed again holding the rose in his hand almost crushing it.

"Oh... That," I replied flatly as I stared at the rose in his hand.

Realization suddenly hit me- James was jealous.

"You're jealous?" I asked the anxiety leaving my system and feeling rather amused now.

"Jealous? Pfft.. No!" He raises his hands in defense trying to look oblivious about what I just said.

"Oh really? Well then, lemme go thank Logan for that rose now," I walked to the door but was roughly pulled by James.

"Yes?" I asked quirking an eyebrow forcing myself not to smile.

"Fine, i am jealous okay?" James sighed defeated.

"Why would you feel that way? You know how I feel about Logan," I said taking James' hand.

"I know, it's just I don't like the way he stares at you... I'm worried that someday... Maybe someday..." He pondered looking at our laced fingers.

"...that someday i'd love him back? That's hilarious babe...That rose meant nothing to me, Logan means nothing to me," I managed to smile.

"But what if you do?" James frowned looking at me now which made me snort.

"That..." I smiled giving him a kiss. "...is impossible because I love YOU," I kissed him again feeling him kiss back.

"Sorry... I.." he started but I cut him off.

"Don't even start," I smiled at James earning a smile back.

"So...?" He asked looking at me with warm hazel eyes.

"Let's get back to the party huh?" I said opening the door.

"Yeah," he smiled as I felt him give my hand a squeeze.

As I stepped out of the dressing room with James close behind me. I looked up to meet Logan's gaze which seemed hurt and anguished for some reason. I looked away feeling a pang of guilt in my chest as I glanced back up at the crowd of people still feeling Logan's gaze on me.

There was only one explanation every time Logan looked at me this way. I pondered as I felt James' arm on my shoulder.

"You okay, Ken?" James asked handing me a can of beer.

"Yeah, yeah i'm fine," I muttered giving him a small smile as I took the drink.

I found myself staring back at Logan who had the same sad expression on his face which only meant one thing.

_He heard us talking._


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to the new James Diamond RP of our group and to my classmate, **

**Rei Bang.**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since we got back to The Palm Woods and for some miracle; Logan and Carlos were talking again. I didn't really know what happened but the other morning, when they went down for breakfast, Carlos was his giddy bubbly self again. It relieved me that they've finally patched things up because Carlos, in a way, was infatuated with Logan though he's never admitted it and probably never will.

"H-hey Kendall," Logan said stuttering as he sat beside me on the orange couch.

"Oh hey, Logan," I smiled.

I felt really bad for what I said about Logan and the rose he gave me. I found the gesture really nice and I never really thanked him. Heck, ever since the incident, James never left me alone and would follow me everywhere I went. I told him how ridiculous he was being but he just shoved me off and told him he needed to protect me from bad people. I wanted to argue but man, were his lips too good to say no to.

"Kendall, you okay?" Logan asked worriedly beside me.

"Huh? I'm fine! What were you saying?" I met his gaze urging him to continue mentally slapping myself for spacing out.

"Well I just…" Logan smiled looking down as he fidgeted with his fingers.

"What is it Log? Tell me," I told him a bit amused at how odd he was acting.

"It's about this science fair downtown, I want to enter…" he said rubbing the nape of his back still with his gaze down.

"Then go for it!" I smiled sitting up straight.

"But no one wants to come with me," he sighed.

"What? Well have you asked Carlos or… maybe James?" I said knowing all too well that Carlos would destroy the whole science fair while James, well, he and Logan haven't seen eye-to-eye ever since that night.

"Move nerd!" James hissed suddenly as he shoved Logan to the side sitting between us.

"James, what the heck!" I glared at him as I heard Logan sigh standing up from the couch.

"Logan," I stood up earning a huff from James.

"Yes Kendall?" He turned to me with the same agonized look on his face.

"I'd love to come with you to that Science Fair," I smiled as James clenched his hand on mine tightly.

"R-really? Wow, thanks Kendall!" Logan smiled with a faint blush on his cheeks before he excused himself to go down to the pool to meet with Camille. I on the other hand…

"Why did you just let him ask you out like that?" James screamed angrily.

"James, it's just some Science Fair okay?" I retorted annoyed at how jealous James was being.

"Yeah, some science fair YOU agreed to attend with HIM," he said acidly.

"James, he's still my friend and yours!" I gritted my teeth.

"So? What's your point?" his brows furrowed as he stared me down.

"My point? James, you've been treating him like crap since that night!" I sighed sitting down on my bed.

"…don't you think you're taking this way too far? He's not out to steal me away from you, okay?" I trailed a hand on my already messy blonde hair frustrated as I tried to reason with him.

"How many times do I have to tell you that-" James approached me with arms crossed.

"….that Logan looks at me like he's either undressing/harassing/raping me with his eyes right?" I quirked an eyebrow at James as he rolled his eyes.

"Look I…" James started but I stood up and kissed him before he could utter another word.

"Please just… let's just get to bed?" I said as I met his gaze.

"Alright," a small smile formed on his face as he kissed me softly.

James wrapped his arms around me as we lay in bed. A few moments of uttering sweet nothings to each other, he fell asleep with his arms around me.

As I lay there, feeling James' slowly breathing on my ear, I was left to ponder about Logan and how odd he was acting around me now. Was James right? Did he really like me more than he should? A sigh escaped my lips as I pushed those thoughts aside and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

"I want a corndog!" I heard Carlos scream as my eyes shot open with James still asleep beside me.

"You finished all of it, Carlos! Stop complaining and eat your vegetables!" Logan replied.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I heard them arguing about corndogs and vegetables like that. They had no idea how good of a couple they'd make. It makes wonder if maybe Logan liked Carlos too.

A plan started forming in my head as I sat up from bed. I smiled at how brilliant it was and hand to shake James awake because of it.

"James, wake up!" I shook him and earned a groan in reply as he pulled the blanket over his head.

"Babe, wake up! I got a plan to hook Logan and Carlos together!" I continued shaking him and saw his eyes open at the last part of my statement.

"Logan and Carlos… together?" he asked huskily as he looked at me.

"Yeah, wanna hear the plan?" I smiled mischievously.

"Sure babe, I'm all ears," James looked at me amused.

* * *

"Kendall, I hate this plan," James grunted as he took a bowl from the cupboard.

"But it'll help!" I tried to argue my point sitting on a chair.

James and I continued our conversation about my plan as we made our way downstairs. Mom and Katie seemed to have gone on a shopping spree and wouldn't be back till later while Logan and Carlos left to hang out by the pool.

"No! Kendall and Logan and KISSING are NOT even allowed to be in the same sentence," James said as he poured cereal and milk on a bowl.

"I won't do it! I mean, I'll just lead him on then break his heart and then he'll realize he likes Carlos! Boom, we're all happy!" I stated all too confidently but at the back of my mind, I felt as if going crazy because of how bizarre my plan was but it's better than doing nothing... right?

"We don't even know if Carlos really likes Logan- this is all an assumption, What if it backfires?" James asked munching on a spoonful of cereal.

"It won't!" I assured him still at a mental battle with myself as I made a bowl of cereal for myself.

"I dunno, Ken…" James muttered looking at me.

"James…." I sighed finding the right words to say but I wasn't given the chance to because Carlos came barging in.

"I HATE LOGAN!" Carlos screamed as he ran upstairs clutching onto his helmet tightly.

James and I looked at each other with the same expression of worry when we heard banging upstairs as Carlos continued screaming in Spanish.

* * *

James and Carlos for some reason, were occupied by the new video game my mom bought so I was pretty much left to sit and watch and was given a turn at the game every now and then.

I stood up and decided to look for Logan knowing all too well that he needed a friend or maybe even someone to talk to right now.

I told James I'd go for a stroll at the park and he merely nodded giving me a kiss still focused on the game. I blinked as I stared at James for a brief second, the kiss feeling like it would be the last one we would share for a while. I shook my head as I got to the door glancing back at James with a pang of worry in my chest.

When I left2J, The gut feeling of losing James lingered in my head as I went to the abandon garage where Logan was along with his odd machines, chemicals and contrapments were.

"Logan, we need to talk," I said as I entered the vacant garage space.

It's been days since Carlos' break down. The source of his anger was again of Logan's doing because he accidentally spilled chemicals on Carlos' helmet which melted a portion it. Well, Carlos was to blame too, for being too nosy and touchy about Logan's experiments but Carlos wouldn't have it. Everyone thought they'd be screaming at each other again but instead Carlos has been giving Logan the cold shoulder, actually no, he's been pretending that Logan didn't exist while James kept being mean him which led to Logan keeping to himself and I just couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"What is it?" Logan asked a bit shakily as he continued tweaking a machine of sorts.

"How are you?" I said not really knowing what to ask him in the first place.

"What kind of question is that?" he chuckled dryly still not looking at me as he took a screwdriver from his tool box.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" I said as I approached him.

"Anything?" Logan sighed as he looked at me with puffy eyes. He's been crying.

"O-of course," I was caught off guard seeing him upset like that but I forced a smile placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I've been… really lonely," he frowned getting closer to me and I could just gulp taking my hand away from his shoulder as I took steps back to distance myself from him.

"…Carlos and James hate me," he continued still trying to close the distance between us.

"…you don't hate me…Right, Kendall?" he looked up at me but I was too busy trying to keep my distance as my back hit the wall which snapped me back to reality.

"What? N-no, of course not," I let out a nervous chuckle as he stood a few inches away from me.

Logan looked at me with that questioning gaze and I looked back not really knowing what to do.

Silence.

"…are you telling the truth?" Logan asked breaking the silence.

I merely nodded as my heart tugged in my chest anxiously while my brain was telling me to get the heck out of there but as much as I wanted to leave, my body just froze on the spot.

Logan kept his gaze on me until he closed the gap between us saying "I love you," before kissing me.

The kiss made my eyes grow wide in shock and for a second, we stayed like that but my hands, by reflex pushed him away. My brain couldn't really process what just happened and everything just felt like it was a huge spiral until I heard glass clatter which made me look up to meet James' hurt gaze.

"James… it's not what you think!" I blurted out almost instantly as I made my way towards him.

"STOP." James said coolly.

"H-huh?" I looked at him as I forced myself from shedding tears.

"It's over. Go stay with Logan because it seems like you enjoy kissing him more than me," he glared at me, his hands in tight fist.

"B-but…. J-james… Please believe me," there was desperation in my voice as I walked close to him but all he did was look away.

"Do me favor and stay away," James muttered as he left while I called after him but no matter how loudly I screamed or how much I begged, he didn't look back.

I slid to the floor and found myself alone in that abandoned garage as tears continued rolling down my cheeks. James just broke up with me and all I could do was sit there and cry my eyes out. How pathetic.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! please review! They feed my writer mind which urges me to update faster. thanks!**


End file.
